


Skywriter

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [93]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All Skywalkers are Overly Dramatic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Modern AU, Skywalker? More like Skywriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Finn and Rose don’t think that Poe will ask out Rey Skywalker before she askshimout.Poe takes that bet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Skywriter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/17/20 prompt: She’s our friend, and she’s crazy!

“I thought you said that Rey was gonna meet us here,” Poe says, glancing around the park for her, and immediately winces because . . .

_Yep._

“Oooh, Rey, where’s Rey, I wanna see Rey,” Finn begins —

“Did you see Rey today, she’s so beautiful,” Rose continues —

“Oh Rey, my sweet, sundrenched flower,” Finn finishes, draping a hand across his forehead as he swoons dramatically into Rose.

Yeah, so Poe might be a little head-over-heels for their friend, but you can’t really blame him, she’s . . .

Definitely not here. And Poe’s more than a little forlorn as he scans the patrons at the park. Some people are spread out on blankets and picnicking with friends, others are running along the lakefront, and more than a few are just wandering around and enjoying the warm spring weather.

But there’s no Rey.

Finn claps him on his shoulder. “You ever gonna ask her out, man?”

“I guarantee you, she would absolutely say yes,” Rose promises with a waggle of her eyebrows. It’s less than reassuring.

“Oh absolutely, huh? You can guarantee that?”

“Mmmhmm. She’s our friend, you know? But even if she wasn’t, it’s obvious to anyone with two eyes that she’s crazy for you. In fact, I bet she’s gonna ask you out before you can,” Rose teases.

Finn groans dramatically. “Oh, that’s not even fair. That’s too easy of a bet.”

Between the two of them, Poe can’t take much more and he throws his hands up in the air. “You know what? Fine. I’ll take that bet.”

“Really? You’re going to do it?” Finn holds out his phone. “Don’t let us stop you.”

Okay, the nerves roil in his gut again, and Rey’s beautiful, and he’s terrified, and —

“Next time I see her.”

“You sure, buddy?” Finn asks, exchanging an odd look with Rose. “Well, don’t forget this.”

_That’s a strange thing to say._

He finds out why moments later, the crowd’s attention suddenly diverted to the sky, _ooh’s_ and _ahh’s_ filling the air.

There . . . are words up there.

A skywriter twirls in the air, pillowy clouds spelling out:

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME_

The plane makes a few final loops and Poe holds his breath.

_POE?_

And exhales sharply.

Rose and Finn are cackling beside him, and he doesn’t even care that he lost the best. This is the greatest moment of his life.

_Though where did Rey learn to skywrite?_


End file.
